minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
SuperEndBoss.exe
NOTE: This is based on a true story. Origin In November 2009 Mojang began work on a new project involving a 2nd "End" boss that was called "The real End". The nearly finished file was called SuperEndBoss.jar, however 1 month before they were planning to release the new version all of the files disappeared. Months of work was lost and the project team were too disappointed to try to rewrite it. Instead Mojang refocused on the 1.1 update. First encounter Mojang got an email: September 5th 2020 " I am Matthew. I was playing minecraft with my friend Jacob. We were in my "Dream planet" world. We were trying to rebuild the minecraft world to how we liked it in creative. On skype Jacob suddenly screamed and his laptop fell on the floor. when he picked it up he had a mask on and looked slightly older. I asked him why he screamed and dropped the laptop and he said, "I was about to suggest going to the end when my dog jumped on me.". Strange, Jacob doesn't even have a dog. September 6th 2020 I was playing minecraft with Jacob again. He still looked slightly older and wearing the mask. I asked him to take it off but he said he got it from his grandma and it's special to him. I asked him about not having a dog and he said mum bought him one and jumped on him before knowing he was getting a dog. We decided we should go to the end like he suggested yesterday to build an end fort. But when we got into the portal he acted strange. First he ended the skype call and then his skin changed. (his minecraft skin not real life). It looked like obsidian. We started building the fortress but I found I couldn't dig up any of the obsidian from the spawn. Then I heard a difference in the end music. It sounded glitchy and suddenly was really LOUD. suddenly I realized the weirdest thing of all! The ender dragon was already gone. I was freaking out! I decided to ask Jacob why he ended skype and changed his skin and the chat section read: 01001001 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101011 01101001 01101100 01101100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01001010 01100001 01100011 01101111 01100010 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100001 01101101 00100000 01010011 01110101 01110000 01100101 01110010 01000101 01101110 01100100 01000010 01101111 01110011 01110011 00101110 01101010 01100001 01110010 00001010 I realized he was talking in binary and knew something was wrong. I got out the binary converter and tyed in the binary. Whe I found out the message I almost had a heart attack. I have killed Jacob. I am SuperEndBoss.jar = March 1st 2064 I haven't played minecraft since my only friend Jacob was killed. Today I'm going to go back to my not anymore dream planet world to fight This SuperEndBoss.jar. Before I came I researched for this player/glitch and came to a mojang website saying that 10 years ago a file called ' SuperEndBoss.jar' dissapeared from the game. It said he was going to be able to damage Creative players. In the world everything was covered with obsidian. I quickly got some weapons, a trident, diamond sword, bow and poison arrows and even bees!!! Suddenly I heard foot steps behind me. I turned around. There was the Entity. I ran to it and it ran to me. We hit each other at the same time! Then my computer crashed. " Matthew was never seen again.Category:Real Life Category:Creepypasta Category:Cliche Category:Ender Dragon Category:Entities Category:Supernatural Category:Long Pastas